El mejor de los regalos
by yuzuki yagami
Summary: Una promesa que se hiso hace dos años, una tarde lluviosa y amor que fue sellado con un beso…habeces los mejores regalos no están dentro de grandes paquetes ni envueltos en papeles de regalos deslumbrantes ya que solo basta saber cuál es…el mejor de los regalos


**El mejor de los regalos**

**Una promesa que se hiso hace dos años, una tarde lluviosa y amor que fue sellado con un beso…habeces los mejores regalos no están dentro de grandes paquetes ni envueltos en papeles de regalos deslumbrantes ya que solo basta saber cuál es…el mejor de los regalos**

"cuanto tiempo paso de aquel día, un año quizás o tal vez dos...*suspiro* no lo recuerdo, solo sé que fue este día en que la conocí y nunca más supe de ella otra vez...a veces me pregunto ¿Qué habrá sido de ella? ¿Me recordara tal vez fue algo casual para ti?...no lose.

*suspiro* sigo aquí en aquel parque en donde nos conocimos la primera vez y en donde me diste aquel pequeño paquete color azul con un listón blanco y me lo diste diciendo, _feliz cumpleaños _con esa hermosa sonrisa que adornaba tu rostro aquella tarde en el que comenzaban a caer pequeñas gotas de lluvia. Aun estando en la misma banca en donde podíamos pasar horas hablando de cosas tan simples pero a la vez…podíamos conocer uno del otro, empezando por ti, quien dijiste que trabajabas como educadora en un jardín de niños y decías adorar tu trabajo y me decías que te gustaban los niños ya que siendo hija única siempre quisiste tener un hermano quien jugara contigo en tu infancia al igual…al igual que yo quien siempre vivió solo en una jaula de oro junto a un padre severo y cuya madre falleció cuando tenía tres años.

Ambos teníamos cosas en común, recuerdo que un día antes de mi cumpleaños, me preguntabas insistentemente cuando era mi cumpleaños y que simplemente te dije que era mañana...mph recuerdo que te exaltaste y me reclamabas del por qué no te lo había dicho mientras yo me reía de cada expresión tuya mientras te levantabas de aquella banca de parque y me decías que tenías que hacer algo y diciéndome que nos veríamos mañana en este mismo parque a la hora acordada.

Al día siguiente, te vi caminando hacia mí sosteniendo algo que traías detrás de ti mientras me sonreías como siempre. Al principio no entendía del porqué de tu comportamiento hasta que me dijiste que cerrara los ojos y que extendiera mis manos al frente...aunque al principio me negué, de alguna forma me convenciste y acepte hacer lo que me dijiste, cuando cerré mis ojos y extendí mis manos, pude sentir algo sobre ellas mientras escuchaba que me decías que los abriera y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver lo que era, te vi y vi que tenías un pequeño sonrojo en tus mejillas mientras que me decías con la mirada que abriera aquel pequeño paquete para ver su contenido.

Adentro de aquel paquete, estaba un pequeño blanco muñeco en forma de gato el cual traía un pequeño cascabel con un listón rojo. Cuando fije mi mirada en ti, pude ver que esa hermosa sonrisa otra vez para luego escuchar de tus labios aquellas palabras que mi corazón y mi alma tanto deseaban escuchar.

-_te amo… _-aquellas dos simples palabras habían cambiado mi vida para siempre. Sin pensarlo dos veces, te tome entre mis brazos y nos unimos en un beso que cambiaría nuestras vidas para siempre, ni siquiera nos importó el hecho de que comenzaran a caer pequeñas gotas de lluvia sobre la ciudad…que más daba si nos mojábamos aunque sea un poco, lo que más nos importaba en esos momentos era estar juntos.

Pasaron desde aquel ayer ya dos años, dos años en los que no supe más de ti. Pasaron ya dos años desde aquella vez en que te vi en este mismo parque, pasaron ya dos años en los que sigo pensando en ti.

Dos años después de a verte visto por última vez en este mismo parque en donde me prometiste que vendrías, dos años después de haberte declarado mis sentimientos hacia ti. Abecés me pregunto si fue buena idea haber venido al mismo lugar en donde todo comenzó pero que al mismo tiempo término, al igual que aquella vez, el cielo comienza a nublarse dando a entender que pronto lloverá.

No sé por qué sigo lastimándome de esta manera, es más que obvio que como hace dos años, ella se olvidó de nuestra promesa. Las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a cares sobre la ciudad, con pasos lentos me dirijo hacia la salida del parque mientras siento como poco a poco la lluvia comienza a tomar más fuerza. Justo cuando veía todo perdido logro ver a alguien que corre entre la lluvia hacia donde estoy yo...debido a la lluvia no logro ver bien a esa persona hasta que está a solo unos poco pasos de mí y veo…veo que es ella pero como…

-a…annie-pronuncio tu nombre con algo de incredulidad, mientras que miro en tus ojos cristalinos por la lluvia y por tus lagrimas que un sigues conservando esa mirada dulzura que me cautivo como la primera vez.

-iori…-después de escuchar mi nombre de aquellos hermosos labios, te acercas a mí y yo te recibos con los brazos abiertos mientras que nos uníamos en un beso lleno de amor y desesperación.

-i...iori, perdóname por no haber cumplido nuestra promesa…-me decías entre lágrimas mientras sostenía tu rostro en mis manos mientras intentaba limpiar tus lagrimas las cuales seguían cayendo de esos hermosos ojos color miel.

-annie que fue lo que ocurrió...dime por favor

-hace dos años, después de despedirnos...tuve un accidente, cuando fui llevada al hospital solo pude pronunciar una palabra para luego caer en coma-te veías triste y preocupada pero en cambio yo…me sentía tan mal por haber pensado mal de ti y por no haber hecho lo necesario para poder encontrarte.

-quien debería pedirte perdón soy yo, no debí haber puesto en duda tu amor hacia mí...lo importante ahora es que estas bien y que lograste cumplir nuestra promesa

-tienes razón…antes de que se me olvide, quiero decirte algo que quizás ya sepas

-¿así, y que podrá ser?

-que aun, te sigo amando-que más daba si nos estábamos mojando en medio de la fuerte lluvia, estando a tu lado lo demás no importa excepto…escuchar un pequeño estornudo de tu parte. Que imprudente fue de mi parte al tenerte así en medio de la lluvia sin pensar en que te está haciendo daño estar aquí.

Pocos segundos pasaron para que ambos estuviéramos caminando juntos hacia la salida del parque y cubriéndonos de la lluvia con mi gabardina. Definitivamente, el verte otra vez a mi lado fue…el mejor de los regalos".

**Este capítulo está dedicado al amor de mi vida que es nada más y nada menos que a mi queridísimo pelirrojo iori yagami ¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¡te amo mi endemoniado pelirrojo! XD**


End file.
